school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Onamor
Julie Onamor, was a main character appearing in the Original Series. She was Tom & Trent’s teacher from the 7th grade. She was a kind and caring teacher, unlike Ms Cook, who constantly nagged Patrick, which caused him to drop out. She was a main character in Seasons 1-10, but starting at Season 11, she became a minor character due to the fact that she isn’t Tom & Trent’s teacher anymore. Personality Ms. Onamor was a caring teacher, she was always willing to help out Tom & Trent with school projects. She was nice to all of her students, especially Eddy, even though he would constantly get on her nerves. Like many characters, Ms. Onamor is often shown as the Voice of Reason when it comes to disputes. She made her debut in the Spongebob short “Patrick joins a Club”, as the host of Lego Club. In School Daze, she was Tom & Trent’s Math teacher. She used to be their ELA teacher, until she moved them to Mr Kannenberg’s ELA class in “New ELA class”. She was aware of the living utensils, She constantly made note of this to Tom & Trent by saying they were “distracting”. She tried using methods to get rid of those “distractions”. Like, for example, she moved Herm-2’s Crib from Mr. Kannenberg’s room to her room, she then told Tom & Trent they can only bring 3 utensils to class shortly after. She made her final appearance in “School Daze: The Movie”. In Forever Sophomores, she made a cameo in the episode "Another South Park Episode", as she is seen walking into the school at the end of the day. She appeared in a few flashbacks after this. She is mentioned various times in the Advanced Education episode "The Utensils are Alive! Bernie and the 5 Stages of Grief!". Later in the same episode, the gang checks the staff Directory on the Robinson Middle School website, and Ms. Onamor is nowhere to be seen, implying that she no longer works at the school. She can also appear in a flashback if Annoying Pen died(Deteminant). However, in HU016, Mrs. Ruben reveals that she is now working at a school in Peabody. Appearance Ms. Onamor’s outfits vary throughout the School Daze series, but she wears 2 main outfits. She has tan skin & blue eyes. Her hair is brown. School Daze When the School Daze series started, She wore a dark blue short-sleeved dress shirt, a long red skirt, and dark cyan high-heels. During her cameo in Forever Sophomores, she wore a black hat, black shades, a black sleeveless dress, and black high-heels. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park Series, she wore a different outfit, which consisted of a green jacket with a red undershirt, pink pants with white stripes, and purple sneakers. Gallery MR1.PNG|Ms. Romano standing outside with Mr. Kammerer & Mr. Halsey MR2.PNG|Ms. Romano as she appeared on Adventures in South Park MR3.PNG|In 8GA Intro Ms. Romano.PNG|Current Artwork Category:Departed Characters